T-Minus Bunny
T-Minus Bunny is the pilot episode of an unknown series, made by Ren, and airing on an unknown date. "The ep. title is a play on the phrase 'T-Minus 10 seconds', usually said right before countdown" Story Narrator: Hi, my name is Bob. Not my real name, but let's keep it like that to make sure your not those kids at my school reading my book again. CLOSE THIS BOOK NOW PATRICK!!! I'm writing a secret book about the adventures of Ren and his friends. I'm writing it, now. It's June 4, 2014. Ren: To hell with it, I'm bored. Talking dog named Stimpy: Me too, dude. Go get me like a stake or something. Ren: Why can't you get it yourself? Stimpy: Because your mom's in the room, and she'll be freaked if she sees a dog opening a fridge. Ren: ..... (leaves) Stimpy: Hehe I'm gonna stop saying Narrator: (insert text). I'll just write in italics to let you know I'm talking, though it's ''hard too. Even failed to write "hard" in italics. Anyway...Ricky, A Mano-Soldier and Uncle of Ren crashes into the window.'' Stimpy: I sware to god! If you break ONE MORE WINDOW!!! Ricky: I'm a secret agent. We must be sneaky and quiet. Stimpy: Oh sure, like crashing through windows is sneaky and quiet Ricky: I need you and Ren to come to the planetarium, the secret hideout. Your little brother and Mano-Soldier #2, Rock is waiting. Stimpy: Let's go then! Ricky: Without Ren? Stimpy: Don't worry, he has a great sense of direction. He'll find us. The Planetarium, a few hours later. Oh, just to let you know, Ren's little brother, Tex, is a great inventor and scientist, being only 9, 3 years younger than Ren himself. Ren: Why did you guys leave me? Stimpy: Don't know...... Tex: Guys, I'm done! Ren: YES!!! Tex: (gives Ren and Stimpy a pile of clothes, with a red button on it) Ren/Stimpy: What does it do? Tex: It's the Clothing-Shapeshifter Z Model. If you press red button.......OH JUST PRESS IT!!! Ren/Stimpy: (presses it) Tex: You see that, the clothing you had zapped into your body. When anything goes wrong, you can mindset your body, to automatically seem as if you were in those clothes. You can take on different forms as I wirelessly upgrade your suit. You only have 10 forms. Stimpy: What are each of them. Tex: #1 - #3 are Oger, Fasty, and Diamond Man. Ren: What? Those names suck. Tex: Give them whatever names you want. You'll both have to decide on the same name, to prevent confusion. Ren: Why'd you built this? Tex: We need you to catch somthing with Rick and Rock.....eh..a bunny. Stimpy: Um.....not just any regular bunny, huh? Tex: No. It's a robot bunny I invented for the millitary. Looks like Rick and Rock have LOST them. The bunny is very high-tech and powerful. If it feels threatened, it'll increase it's radio-activity and attack. It's at 10% right now. Don't let it reach 90% or it could blow Sprucetown right of the map! Stimpy: Gah! Tex: Don't fail me, Dudes. Ren: Right little bro... At the park, they find the Radioactive Bunny Rick: Alright guys. You get it stuck and we capture it. Ren/Stimpy: Alright! Voice-Control Activation, Oger/Fasty!!! A blue light apears to come from their heart, and each of them turn into their desired form. Oger Ren: Yah! My voice is disgusting. Fasty Stimpy: Hah yuca tak I gotadeyl wi dis hy voys! Rock: What? You're talking too fast. Oger Ren: He said "Hah, you can talk, I gotta deal with this high voice!" Rock: (puts a small plate on Fasty's chest) Rock: You should keep that incase you ever turn into Fasty again. Fasty Stimpy: I can talk! Wait, I think Light-Speed is a good name. Oger Ren: Nah, let's stick with you as Dash-Dude (Double D or DD), and me as Wreck-it Ren and/or Stimpy, a play on the game Wreck-it Ralph. Double-D S.: GENIOUS!!! Wreck-it Ren: Kewl. Rick: Get the bunny already.... Wreck-it Ren: RAHH!! (grabs the bunny) The bunny breathes flames into Ren's face, causing Ren to faint. Wreck-it Ren: Your breathe....stinks...(faints) Double-D S.: I'll get it! (runs towards the bunny) The bunny reacts fast and punches Double-D straight in the face. Double-D: Never new he was left handed.....(collapses) Rick catches the bunny with a Radiation-Concealed Net. Rick: I got it! Rock: YAH!!! Double-D/Wreck-it Ralph: (DD standing on Ren) YAHH!! Random Citizen: (gasps) WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BUNNY!!! Random Citizen #2: Somebody call 911!!! The crowd starts chasing the team while they run.... Back at the Planetarium, where Tex is waiting. Tex: Did you get it? Stimpy: No. The people are our only obstacle. Tex: Oh... Ren: I just noticed how you made our forms look a lot like us mixed with videogame characters and superheroes. I looked I lot like Ralph, and Stimpy looked like Flash. Stimpy: Definitely calling him Flash now... Tex: I needed inspiration. The bunny is in the forest. No people = No trouble... Stimpy: Kewl, OK. Ever considered this isn't, perhaps, safe? All: NO. At the Forest, the team spots the bunny at once again. Ren/Stimpy: VOICE-COMMAND, WRECK-IT REN/FLASH!! Transformation starts Flash as Ren: Wait, I'm not Ralph! But I have Flash's chestplate Rock added. Ralph: I'm not Flash either! Rick: Same situation. Every dive for the bunny. Everyone dives, Flash get's there first, but is flipped over by the bunny. Rick and Rock land second, also flipped over. But Ralph gets his hand on the bunny. Ralph: YES!!! Why are the other bunnies looking at me evil? Flash: YOU HAVE THE BUNNY!! DROP IT AND RUN!! Everyone runs while the bunnies chase them and end up capturing Ralph. Back at the Planetarium..... Stimpy: We left Ren behind! Rock: CRAP! Tex: Forget him, what about the bunny! it's at 90% and IT'S COUNTDOWN TEN MINUTES TILL EXPLOSION!! Stimpy: Wait, the bunny's right there! Tex: BILLY!!! Stimpy: Wha? Tex: WAIT!!! It's counting down 10 seconds till explosion!! Stimpy: GAHH!! Rick: What do we do!!! 5.....4..... Stimpy: (transforms into a Diamond guy) Diamond guy: DIAMONDHEAD FROM THE BEN 10 VIDEO GAME!!! Tex: DO SOMETHIN IN TWO SECONDS!!! 1......" Diamondhead: I DON'T KNOW!!! BOOM!!! ..................... Tex: We're still alive! NO PROPERTY DAMAGE!! Rick: DIAMONDHEAD'S SHATTERED!!! Tex: D*MN!!! (picks up a remote and uses it to assemble Diamondhead back together and detransforms) Stimpy: I SAVED THE DAY NOT KNOWING HOW!! Ren: (covered in bunny poo) Great Job, Stimpy.....(faints) Stimpy: Let's all laugh at the end like those old shows. (Everyone but Ren starts laughing) Characters HEROES *Ren Jackson *Rick Jackson *Rock Lewis *Stimpy Dog *Tex Jackson VILLAINS *None NUETRAL *Radioactive-Bunny VID GAME FORMS *Wreck-it Ralph *Flash (Arcade Space) *Diamondhead